peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 April 1972
Show ; Name *Friday Night Is Boogie Night ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1972-04-14 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 2(ii) of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. *The Midnight Movers track (a cover version of a Beatles song from their "White Album") is not on PasB. The Mick Softley session track ‘If Wishes Were Horses’ seems to have been dropped to make way for it. *‘Stranger In Blue Suede Shoes’ (on PasB) appears as ‘Clarence’ Wonderland? on Decktician’s Log. *The Johnstons were thought of as more middle-of the-road than many of the folk and folk-rock artists who did sessions for Peel. But on their session they sing contemporary material from their current album, If I Sang My Song, including the title track - and even do a version of Little Richard's "Ready Teddy". Not standard material for an Irish folk band, although singer Paul Brady would go on to record rockier material during his solo career. *Little Richard himself appears in the playlist, along with rock'n'roll cover versions by Foghat ("Maybelline" by Chuck Berry) and Humble Pie (Eddie Cochran's "C'mon Everybody"). Sessions *Kevin Ayers #3 First broadcast. Recorded 1972-03-21. **No known commercial release. *Johnstons #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1972-03-27. **No known commercial release. *Mick Softley #1 Repeat. First broadcast 18 February 1972. Recorded 1972-01-31. **First play of The Land Of The Crab’. ‘If Wishes Were Horses’ and ‘Just Flew In On A Jet Plane’ not played. **No known commercial release. *Budgie #1 Repeat. First broadcast 25 February 1972. Recorded 1972-02-01. **Session available on Heavier Than Air: Rarest Eggs (1998 - New Millenium Communications - PILOT 42) Tracklisting *REO Speedwagon: 157 Riverside Avenue (LP – R.E.O. Speedwagon) Epic *Little Feat: Easy To Slip (LP – Sailin' Shoes) Warner Bros *Kevin Ayers: Take Me To Tahiti (session) *Johnstons: Ready Teddy (session) *Budgie: Nude Disintegrating Parachute Woman (session) *Little Richard: Lucille (single) London *Foghat: Maybelline (LP – Foghat) Bearsville *Buster Brown: Fanny Mae (single) Sue *Nitty Gritty Dirt Band: Daisy (LP – All The Good Times) United Artists *Allman Brothers Band: Trouble No More (2xLP – Eat A Peach) Capricorn *Mick Softley: I’m So Confused (session) *Budgie: Hot As A Docker’s Armpit (session) *Kevin Ayers: Whatevershebringswesing (session) *Midnight Movers: Why Don’t We Do It in The Road (single) Mojo *Johnstons: Won’t You Come With Me (session) *Budgie: Whisky River (session) *Larry Norman: Righteous Rocker, Holy Roller (single) MGM *Johnstons: Continental Trailways Bus (session) *Mick Softley: Travelling Man (session) *Humble Pie: C’Mon Everybody (LP – Smokin’) *Kevin Ayers: Stranger In Blue Suede Shoes (session) *Alabama State Troupers: Asphalt Outlaw Hero (2xLP – Alabama State Troupers Road Show) Elektra *Budgie: The Author (session) *Elton John: Rocket Man (single) DJM *Kevin Ayers: The Interview (session) *Thin Lizzy: I Don’t Wanna Forget How To Jive (LP – Shades Of A Blue Orphanage) Decca *Johnstons: If I Sang My Song (session) *Mick Softley: The Land Of The Crab (session) File ;Name * * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available * Tracklisting only. Category:1972 Category:Peel shows Category:Friday Night Is Boogie Night Category:Not Available